disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Do It Without You
"Can't Do It Without You", also known as "Without You", is the main, and current theme song of Austin & Ally. It is performed by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon throughout the whole series. It was written and produced by Mike McGarity, Joleen Belle and Julia Michaels. Lyrics When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord And I see our names together on every billboard We're headed for the top We got it on lock We'll make 'em say hey! 'Cause there’s no stoppin’ Us when we hit The same but different We’re never gonna quit And we’ll keep rockin’ There's no way I could make it without ya Do it without ya, be here without ya It's no fun when your doin' it solo With you it's like whoa! Yeah and I know I-I-I-I-I-own this dream Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me There's no way I could make it without ya Do it without ya, be here without ya You got the skills and I’m bringing the fire Your the fuel to my rocket and it’s taking us higher Yeah we got mad flow and we’re blowin’ it up All our fans are gonna scream cuz they can’t get enough We're headed for the top We got it on lock We'll make 'em say hey Cuz there’s no stopping Us when we hit The same but different, We’re never gonna quit And we’ll keep rocking There's no way I could make it without ya Do it without ya, be here without ya It's no fun when your doin' it solo With you it's like whoa! Yeah and I know I-I-I-I-I-own this dream Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me There's no way I could make it without ya Do it without ya, be here without ya Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll keep it rockin’ with ya Oh Oh Oh and there’s no stoppin’ us Yeah Yeah Yeah I’ll keep on rockin’ with ya K-keep on rockin’ We'll keep on rockin’ There's no way I could make it without ya Do it without ya, be here without ya It's no fun when your doin' it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know I own this dream 'Cause I got you with me There's no way I could make it without ya Do it without ya, be here without ya Whoa Be here without ya Whoa Be here without ya (out ya, out ya) Be here without ya (out ya, out ya) TV Version Lyrics (clapping) When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back And I'm not going under You're my point You're my guard You're the perfect chord And I see our names together on every billboard We're headed for the top We got 'em on lock We'll make 'em say hey! And we'll keep rocking, oh! There's no way I can make it without you Do it without ya Be here without ya It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa! Yeah and I know I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- own this dream Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I got you with me! There's no way I can make it without ya Do it without ya Be here without ya! Trivia *This is the Austin & Ally theme song. Therefore, the song is featured in every single episode. *This is the first Austin & Ally song featured in an episode. *This is the only Austin & Ally song that is not actually sung in an episode until Albums & Auditions, where it is sung as an acoustic version by Austin Moon. *This song is most likely about Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, and how Austin couldn't be famous without them. *The theme shows many pictures of the gang in many different outfits from many episodes. *Austin revamped this song into a self-parody called "The Coleslaw Song" to sing at Melody Diner in the episode Diners & Daters. *Austin plays this song for Ally in Albums & Auditions showing that all her friends will miss her because she will go to a music school in New York. *This is the 12th song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *This song is featured on Disney's "Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist" album. It is the ninth song on the album. *This is the only song to be featured in every single episode. *For the Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year, this song was sung in a mash up with the JESSIE theme song, "Hey Jessie!". *Albums & Auditions was the first time Austin has sung the theme song in an episode. *In Girlfriends & Girl Friends, Austin uses the main lyric of the song, "There's no way I could make it without you," to give a bouquet of flowers to Ally as a 'thank you' for writing his number one song, No Ordinary Day. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI). *The song was mixed by Mike McGarity. *The song's addition mixing is by Joachim Svare. *Austin sang an acoustic version of this song in Albums & Auditions. Category:Theme Songs Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Songs Category:Ross Lynch